dumbways2diefandomcom-20200213-history
Clod
Clod is a psycho killer who is invited in by an unseen character, who he eventually kills off screen. He only shows up twice in the entire video: in the line and in the chorus. About Clod’s working life started as a door-to-door door salesman. On discovering that people already had doors a devastated Clod pursued another career. A little bit of light killing on weekends. He manages to find himself quite busy for those willing to open their doors. To this day, he still hates doors.Dumb Ways to Die™: Crazy Chronicles Activity Journal ---- Appearance He is a green bean wearing and holding two different deadly weapons on his two hands. His eyes and mouth aren’t seen due to the white mask he wears. He seems to be a mixture between famous horror film characters, possibly Freddy Krueger (Knife hand), Jason Voorhees (Hockey mask), and Leatherface (Chainsaw). Video Dumb Ways to Die He is in group three, but only pops up for a little bit to wave at the camera. This is the only one time he is seen in the chorus. Trump Ways to Die He appeared in this video too. When Trump walked into the elevator, the elevator became black. When light shone again, Trump fell and behind him stood Clod with Trump's hair. Game Clod does appear in the game. Here, the player needs to choose the door without Clod. There are two Clods at each door. If the player chooses a door with a Clod, they fail the game, but if they choose the door with a panda, they win. After an update, Clod has a new minigame. In the game, the player must use their finger to guide a small light around a dark room to find Clod. If successful, Clod will get put in a jail cell and look sad. Failure results in Clod using his claws to scratch the screen. In the pirate update, the player needs to choose the treasure chest without a Clod. When the player focuses on the empty chest, all three close and get mixed around. If you lose, Clod scratches the screen with his hook, resulting in failure. If you choose the right one, a panda pops out. In the Valentine's day update, the player must cut the vines by swiping horizontally. If the player cut all vines, Clod will jump out from a rose bush, and will offer a bouquet with red roses toward the front, which is though stuck in his claws. If at least one vine remain uncut after the time runs out, Clod will stuck at vines and will take attempt to escape from them, but he eventually get bled by thorns, resulting in failure. Trivia *He doesn't appear in the MIFF clip. Neither does Stupe or Numskull. **Coincidentally, all of these characters are green. *In the mini game, there is a Panda character. This animal only shows up in the app. *He is one of the characters not to suffer a death. The others being Ninny (implying that he was completely blown up) and Doomed (though he was hit by a baseball bat), (may include Dunce) *He is the only character to pop up, rather than dance. *He and Bungle do not dance at all. *He has the least amount of screen time in the video. *He is one of the characters from group three to have their own minigame, however ironically, he is the only character who isn't unlockable. At the end of the credits section of the app (where the motto Be Safe Around Trains is mentioned), he also pops up to wave at the player. *He is confirmed as a male in the app, during 'Tweet your death' it's default message says "I probably shouldn't have opened the door for this guy". *According to the shop page, Clod's back story is this: "Clod’s working life started as a door-to-door door salesman. On discovering that people already had doors a devastated Clod pursued another career. A little bit of light killing on weekends. He manages to find himself quite busy for those willing to open their doors. To this day, he still hates doors." *In the original video, Clod doesn't dance at all. However, in Trump Ways to Die, he is a Tertiary Dancer. Gallery Psycho_killer.png|This is the first time we see this character. Group_three.jpg|Clod does not appear in the chorus, except for a short period of time. DWTDofficialNamesHiRes.jpg Metro trai wrap 3.jpg The_panda.png|The panda, exclusive to the app only and this will happen if you win. Clod-plush.jpg|Plush. Clod in prison.png|Clod in jail from his second minigame. Clod cutting Stumble's hair.jpg|He cut Stumble's head and locks 009.Clod.png|Clod at a door Category:All Pages Category:Green Characters Category:Group three characters Category:Non-Singing Characters Category:Characters who kill another Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Characters with Official Names Category:Characters with Confirmed Gender Category:Characters that have plushes made of them Category:Teritary Dancers Category:Characters that are seen as two or more of themselves Category:Characters with Capsule-shaped body Category:Characters in the original video Category:Characters with Headgears